An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a light-emitting diode having an emissive electroluminescent layer containing organic compounds. In an OLED display, OLEDs function as picture elements or pixels arranged in a two-dimensional grid or array, where each pixel represents a portion a displayed image. OLED technology is used in display systems such as computer displays, personal digital assistant (PDA) screens, television screens, etc. Unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays do not require a backlight to function and thus consume far less power than LCDs. However, continual improvements in power efficiency remains desirable, especially as portable computing devices become smaller.